


衰变

by Unsub



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 过去捏造。
Relationships: Big and Will Be Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 4





	衰变

狼的视力向来很好，它也不例外，甚至可以说更出色，即使眼部曾受过伤，也远远地就看到树下的那一抹红。她倚着树睡着了，双手抱在胸前，还紧紧抓着从不离身的猎刀与铳枪。

大狼觉得，这抹红有些眼熟，萦绕在它模糊又破碎的记忆里，像只幽灵。小小的一只，活泼得很，在它的脑子里这儿跑跑、那儿跳跳；甚至招手邀它快往前走。

今天的风有些凉，女孩子就这样在树下睡着可不太妙。替她将斗篷盖在身上？不行不行，太单薄啦，不会起什么作用的。啊，对了对了，它长这么壮，就算坐在她身旁，也可以多少挡一些风吧。唔，如果她愿意抱着它睡就更好啦，毛肚皮的手感和保暖可是最棒哒！

走得近了，有些片段像是真的记忆一样闪现在大狼的眼前。它记起小姑娘有着漂亮的眼睛，与春天盛开的花丛最配，它喜欢极了；后来？……唉，年纪大了，它记不清后来发生了什么，只知道自己很久没见过那双漂亮眼睛了。如今它们近在咫尺，就藏在兜帽下，微微闭着。再走几步就能看到啦！哎呀，可惜这附近没什么野花儿开着，如果能做个花环就好了……小姑娘可喜欢花环啦！

更近一点时，可能是风吹得更凉了些，吹得大狼觉得身上旧日的伤痕开始隐隐作痛。它半数的皮毛上都布有丑陋的伤疤，破坏了原本毛皮应有的美感，可它记不得这些伤都是怎么来的。最疼的是那些刀伤与埋进霰弹的地方。红色。刚刚树下的那抹红色有这么刺眼吗？大狼开始觉得视线模糊了起来。

红色？对，红色，当然是红色——美味可口，温热饱腹。口水越来越多地积聚在大狼的口腔里，而它的下颚无意识地松开，任凭口水流出来。它记得小猪们被它的爪子撕开柔软的腹部，喷溅而出的血液和内脏闻起来甜美极了。但那不是它最喜欢的。它最爱的味道就在前方，那么近，它几乎能想象到品尝她的画面了。本能使大狼不再直立行走，把前腿落在地上，抓紧草皮，将身体重心移到后腿，作好了捕食的准备。那么近，它只要扑过去就能猎到毫无防备的她。

在这风里，在这树旁，它最后记得的，是衣柜里的红色布条，和树下她的微笑……


End file.
